


Emetophobia

by shyguk



Series: my shitty fics we don't talk about [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Emetophobia, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyguk/pseuds/shyguk
Summary: Emetophobia/ɪˌmɛtəˈfəʊbɪə/A phobia that causes overwhelming, intense anxiety pertaining to vomiting.In which Jinyoung suffers from emetophobia and Jaebum can only hold him as comfort.[emetophobia and panic attack trigger warnings]





	Emetophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally planning on posting this anywhere tbh, it was just a thing I wrote to empty out my mind I guess? And it's based off a lot of personal experiences too and I was a little afraid of what people would think.  
> But I figured I may as well upload it because what kind of world doesn't want more of our jjparents?
> 
> Reminder again: Emetophobia and panic attack trigger warnings!! I went into a fair amount of detail so please don't read if you think it'll make you uncomfortable.

Jinyoung paced his room back and forth. One hand to his stomach, a packet of mints held loosely in the other, breaths slow. In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth. His tongue was stinging from the oblong candies he’d been sucking on for the past half an hour, anything to ease the nausea running rampant in his body.

 _Breathe. You’re okay you’re okay you’re okay_ he whispered to himself. Night had fallen, and Jinyoung’s desk lamp was the only source of light in the empty room. The windows were open, a rather meek attempt at letting in fresh air. Jinyoung didn’t want to leave his room, didn’t want to walk out into the hallway and into the house, didn’t want Jaebum to see him like this. Besides, if it was just another nauseous episode because he was anxious, it wouldn’t help anyone if he got all worked up only to be fine in fifteen minutes time. So instead, he continued to walk from one wall to the other, breathing in and out, keeping to himself.

A pain started in the hinge of his jaws and his stomach twinged. The room was suddenly too small, too close, everything was pressing in on him. Fear gripped him tightly and a cold sweat started to form over his body.

Jinyoung threw his bedroom door open, practically tripping over his own feet to get to the bathroom. It was worse, far worse than what he felt on a day to day basis. He was used to feeling nauseous every day. It’d start up from a mention of vomit or a stomach flutter or hell, even just his own brain being stupid, and he’d end up trying to rationalise with his uneasy self. It was a vicious cycle of nausea and anxiety, nausea and anxiety, each one fuelling the other, until he managed to distract his mind long enough for it to stop.

Today, however, was bad. He gripped the white bowl of the toilet with shaking hands and racked his brain for a reason behind his current state. Perhaps it was dinner, maybe he’d caught the flu. Whatever the cause, Jinyoung was now kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, breathing ragged and unstable. His stomach twisted, it felt as if invisible hands were clasped tightly around his insides, wringing them out like one might do to a wet cloth. Panic had taken full control of Jinyoung, everything in his mind was screaming and he could hardly see straight.

He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder blades, soft and gentle and comforting. Jinyoung released one hand from its death grip on the toilet and moved it to grab Jaebum’s other hand. He was crying now, eyes scrunched shut against the tears that slipped down under his eyelashes and onto his cheeks.

His stomach lurched again and he fought the wave of vomit rising up his throat. It burned, the thick sensation clawing its way up his neck. Gasps escaped between the strangled whimpers falling from Jinyoung’s mouth. Jaebum had curled himself around the younger’s back, holding him from both sides as he leaned over the toilet. He could feel Jinyoung shaking underneath him, heaving and swallowing again and again in attempt to avoid vomiting.

Jinyoung didn’t know how long it’d been, two minutes? an hour? but it felt like an eternity. Digging his nails into Jaebum’s arms, kneeling on the bathroom floor and fighting the bile as it was coming up, he wanted nothing but for it to end. His stomach ached, his head pounded and the fear was blinding him senseless.

_Let it end, let it end, let it end._

Eventually, it slowed. Jinyoung’s retching noises ceased unevenly, whilst his panic lingered. His mouth retained the sharp taste of vomit, his tongue dry. Hyperventilating, he could feel Jaebum rubbing small circles over his shoulders. His hands and feet numb, he shakily tried to draw in a single, slow breath.

“That’s it.” Jaebum mumbled softly against his hair. “Deep breaths.”

Jinyoung followed his words until he felt he had regained most control over his airways. He shifted his body weight away from the bowl and leaned his back against Jaebum’s chest, resting his head in the crook of the latter’s neck. Jaebum moved his hands to rest on Jinyoung’s knees, enabling him to wrap his arms around the other without going near his middle. He watched as Jinyoung shut his eyes breathing in and out as they huddled on the bathroom floor.

He’d stopped crying, but the silvery tracks on his cheeks still remained. Jaebum raised an arm to dry them on the back of his hand. Pressing kisses to the top of Jinyoung’s head, he let whispered comforts fall from his lips. Massaging circles and rubbing the goosebumps on his arms, Jaebum kept Jinyoung wrapped up in his embrace for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the ending's pretty shit but oh well. It came from my brain what else do you expect?


End file.
